One Fatal Second
by PhantomPurpleWolf
Summary: One second can improve lives...one second can save lives...one second can change lives...one second can end lives. Three teenage band members travelling down the Perdido Beach highway...twenty miles until they reach the town...one second that determined which side of the barrier they would be...infinite things that could go wrong. T for violence, mainy canon pairings.


ANYONE REMEMBER MY OLD STORY "THE NIGHTMARE OF JAY MILLER"? NO? OF COURSE NOT, THAT'S WHY IT WAS DELETED. ACTUALLY, THE MAIN REASON IS I DISCOVERED PARAMORE AND PANIC! AT THE DISCO, AND I SPENT AGES LISTENING TO THEM, SO EVENTUALLY A MAJOR GEEK-FEST LEFT ME UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHAT TO DO NEXT, BUT NOW I HAVE NEW IDEAS, AND A BETTER NAME FOR ONE OF MY OCS WHO, LETS FACE IT, HAD A NAME THAT REALLY DIDN'T GO WITH THE NAMES OF HER BUDS.

I DON'T OWN GONE. NUF SAID.

* * *

Jay stared out of the window, yawing.

"Are we nearly there yet?" she asked for the fiftieth time to be met with a snort of laughter from her friend in the seat next to her.

"Seriously, Jay? How old are you?" said Taya, flipping the pages of her magazine.

"Well, do you mean physical or mental age?" quipped Sylvia from the other side of Taya. "If that's the case, then I'd say...about four?"

"Hey! I'm at grammar school! No four year old would be that smart!"

"We knoooow, your at grammar school, daaaaarling. We are too, and if I remember correctly you got lower pass marks on your entry test."

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" said Jay, doing her mock-offended face.

"No, just idiotic."

Jay snatched Taya's magazine and attacked Sylvia with it, both of them descending into squeals of laughter.

"Remind me _why _I let you two take the window seats again..."

"Because we bribed you with a cookie?"

"No, that was on the way to the airport."

"Because we were so hyper?"

"If you were, I wouldn't want to sit between you."

"I know!" gasped Sylvia "It's because we are just _so _awesome that you wanted to sit next to both of us!"

The two of them hugged Taya, who scowled.

"Remind me why I'm even here..."

"This!" said Jay triumphantly, holding up the magazine "_Teen superstars, _The Digital Revolutionaries, _leaving home country to tour America!" _she read, pointing at their picture on the front cover.

_"_Where are we going again?"

" I told you like, fifty times! We're going to the Clifftop resort in Perdido Beach, and then we're going down the coast to perform!"

"Right. Good to know."

They managed silence for about three seconds before Jay whined,

"I'm booooooooooored! Can we play I Spy?"

"No."

"Yes!" said Sylvia, evidently bored too. "I Spy with my little eeeye...something beginning with F"

"Hmmm...front door?"

"Nope."

"Fly?"

"Nope."

"Frisbee?"

"Let me give you a clue..." before anyone could stop her, she had snatched Taya's glasses and put them on, saying "I've had it with you two! Now if you don't start behaving..."

"Fruitloops!" shrieked Jay, collapsing into fits of giggles.

"My name is _not _Fruitloops!" snapped Taya, snatching back her glasses. "Seriously, you guys are both older than me and already I'm more mature!"

"Oh come on, Fruitloops. We know how you got your nickname..."

"That was a misunderstanding."

"I clearly remember you being very hyper and screaming "FRUITLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS!" in the middle of New Look. And then you did it in the middle of one of our videos as well. It was very embarassing."

"Knock it off, you three." came the voice of their driver from the front. "We have half an hour until we get there. Would it be that difficult to be quiet until then?"

Two "yeses" met with one "no".

"I mean it!"

"Fine." they said grumpily. Another silent thirty seconds passed.

"_Fruitloops." _Jay hissed, and even Taya laughed that time.

"How do you two keep serious for the interviews? I mean, I have no trouble, but we all remember when that guy from _Today _magazine came over and..."

"You can't start a revolution without an element of madness."

"You didn't, though. You just dragged me in because I was the only peron you know who could play the drums, we uploaded a couple of cover songs on YouTube and you gave us the name "The Digital Revolutionaries""

"I did. Remember that blog of mine..."

"Jay, you had a couple of good points, but you got banned from Google blogger after you personally tried to boycott them."

"No, they were fine with that, Fruitloops. It was when we got famous and they guessed who I was and found out I had lied about my age to make the account."

"You called them power-hungry, money stealing...should I go on?"

"No," said Jay, twirling her hair around her finger, "I said that about _Apple. _Honestly, Tay, for someone so smart you have a surprisingly bad memory."

"And you _don't?" _

"I remember everything from my third birthday."

"No you-"

"It was a snowy Monday...I went sledging..."

"That could be a guess."

"It isn't." interrupted Sylvia. "December seventeenth was a Monday that year."

"Thanks, Sylv. I knew I could count on you."

"Nutella."

"I'm not even going to ask about that." sighed Taya, trying to find her place in the magazine.

"Honestly, we've known you for three years and you still don't understand "nutella"?"

"Sylvia Kenway, may I please remind you that I only started being around you last year?"

"People in general only started being around us last year. Your point being?"

"They only started that because you got famous. Before that you two were just a quiet geeky kid with the same name as the character from assasins' creed and a still-not-quite blond who was obsessed with about every obscure band there was?"

"And it was their music that made us famous..." mused Jay, twirling her hair around her finger. "How ironic..."

Their conversation was cut short as the van went over a bump. Jay was the only one to scream.

"Jay...how childish are you? It's just a bump."

"No, not that! Look!" She was pointing to the front seat, her eyes wide with fear.

Their driver was gone.

* * *

SO...THOUGHTS?

UPDATES WILL PROBABLY BE INFREQUENT, AS...SORRY TO BREAK THIS TO YOU, BUT GONE IS DANGEROUSLY NEAR THE END OF MY "PRIORITY FANDOMS" LIST. YES, I AM LOST IN THE WORLD OF ANIME. THIS FANDOM IS ESSENTIALLY A SAFETY LINE TO STOP ME DISSAPPEARING COMPLETELY.(I BELIEVE THAT IS KNOWN AS APT ANALOGY)

ANYHOO...I'LL SEE YOU WHENEVER

NEMO DEXTER , PHANTOMPURPLEWOLF


End file.
